


Hush, baby, just let go.

by ArtemisKane



Series: Trials and Tribulations of Artemis Kane and the Gangsey. [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: A/B/O, Aftercare, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Quiet Sex, Smut, Teasing, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisKane/pseuds/ArtemisKane
Summary: He’s been really stressed lately, and I wish there was something I could do to help alleviate it.“Helen if you would just-“Suddenly, I have an idea. I lean up and whisper in his ear.“Is this call important?”He shudders minutely, before slightly shaking his head.“Good.” I rasp in his ear before licking the shell of it.He shudders once more, before giving me a sharp questioning glance. I smirk mischievously before I gently run one of my hands down the fabric of his brightly coloured polo shirt, making sure to rub gently against his nipples. He bites his lip to stifle a moan, and I snicker quietly. I lean in to whisper once more.“Be a good boy and stay quiet for me, ok?”
Relationships: Adam Parrish/Original Female Character(s)(mentioned), Richard Gansey III/Adam Parrish(mentioned), Richard Gansey III/Adam Parrish/Original Female Character(s)(mentioned), Richard Gansey III/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Trials and Tribulations of Artemis Kane and the Gangsey. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814629
Kudos: 6





	Hush, baby, just let go.

**Author's Note:**

> *Context*
> 
> All characters are 19 years old, all characters are in a consensual relationship, and Artemis Kane is a feisty, loving, and analytical Omega Werewolf. This scene takes place around a week or so after “Love me hard, love me true.” I just always pictured Gansey as being versatile/a switch who gets really submissive when someone else is being especially dominant. Anyway, hope you enjoy! And as always, constructive feedback is appreciated!

“Helen, you know I don’t want to go...”

Gansey’s voice carries through the door as I return from my evening shift at Nino’s.

“Helen, listen-“

I frown slightly as I unlock the door, he sounds put upon. I come in to see him seated on the couch Blue made him buy. Sure enough, he looks just about as frustrated as I thought. He has a small worry line in the middle of his brow, his mouth is a hard line, and he keeps running his hand through his already disheveled chestnut hair. He’s wearing his wireframe glasses, and I can’t help but feel my heart flutter.

He doesn’t look up as I walk in and set my stuff down, nor when I walk into Adam, Gansey, and I’s shared bedroom that Gansey had built to change out of my work clothes, but he does finally look at me when I sit down beside him and kiss his cheek. He startles a little, as if he hadn’t noticed I was there. But when he does register my presence, he smiles softly, twinning his fingers with mine before going back to politely bickering with Helen.

“Look, I know, ok? But could you please-“

He lets out a quiet frustrated breath before he shifts and lays his head atop mine. I run my thumb over his knuckles, hoping to give him some sort of comfort. I look around Monmouth briefly before I poke Gansey slightly, getting him to look at me. When he does, I mouth “Adam?”, to which he mouths “Ronan” in return. I shake my head and smile a little at the thought of what ridiculous shenanigans those two might be up to, which draws another soft smile from Gansey, before he is rendered serious and princely yet again. He’s been really stressed lately, and I wish there was something I could do to help alleviate it.

“Helen if you would just-“

Suddenly, I have an idea. I lean up and whisper in his ear.

“Is this call important?”

He shudders minutely, before slightly shaking his head.

“Good.” I rasp in his ear before licking the shell of it.

He shudders once more, before giving me a sharp questioning glance. I smirk mischievously before I gently run one of my hands down the fabric of his brightly coloured polo shirt, making sure to rub gently against his nipples. He bites his lip to stifle a moan, and I snicker quietly. I lean in to whisper once more.

“Be a good boy and stay quiet for me, ok?”

His eyes flutter shut and a very quiet moan escapes, all while Helen’s stiletto sharp voice can be faintly heard chattering on the other end.

I start by kissing his regal neck, making sure to pay special attention to his favourite spot, right on his pulse point. I suck a dark hickey there, and I feel him swallow thickly, one of his hands gripping my thigh.

Next, I swing a leg over him and straddle his lap. He lets out a sharp breath as I settle firmly against him. I shove him gently back against the couch as I shush him.

“Gansey?....Gansey!”

I lean in and gently brush my lips against his. He tries to surge forward and kiss me, but I pull away with a smirk. His full lips pull into a pout, and I snicker softly, kissing the tip of his nose.

“Maybe you should answer Helen, Gans.”

He jerks slightly, pressing his phone more firmly against his ear.

“Helen! Yes! Hello!”

I muffle another snicker into his neck at how utterly out of it he already sounds.

“...Is everything alright?”

I lean toward his ear.

“Yeah, baby boy, is everything alright?”

I feel his hips twitch up reflexively, his cock already rock hard.

“Yes,” he says into the phone, voice slightly strained, “everything is alright. Please continue.”

I smile against his ear, and rasp a low “Good boy.”

He shivers. I gently roll my hips against his hard cock, feeling the heat between my legs, through the thin layer of my pyjama bottoms and panties and his ridiculous khakis. He lets out another soft shuddering breath as I leave deep purple hickeys along his collarbone while I continue to roll my hips.

I slip a hand under his shirt and run it gently along his smooth abs before dipping my fingers below his waistband. His hips hitch up slightly yet again. I smirk and murmur softly.

“Someone’s eager.”

He blushes. I begin to unbutton his khakis.

“Yes...yes, ok...” He replies to something Helen said, voice carefully composed. I wanna snap that composure in half. Just as he’s about to start talking again, I plunge my hand into his underwear and grip his already dripping and hard cock tightly and begin to stroke it. 

“H-AH-Helen...ngh...” He’s struggling to reply, and a teasing grin breaks across my face as his only gets pinker. “o-ok...mmmm...mhm” 

His cock is twitching in my grasp. I squeeze his tip a little and make sure to drag my thumb across his slit, making Gansey let out another soft, chocked gasp. But, I’m not satisfied. I want more. I want to make him completely fall apart while he struggles to string a couple of words together. I wanna make him mine. 

With that thought in mind, I slip off his lap, between his legs. As I press on the inside of his thighs to gently part them more, he opens them wide obediently. I smile softly at that, kissing the covered shape of his cock over his khakis. He’s looking at me through half-lidded eyes, breathing uneven, but still composed.

I slowly finish unbuttoning his khakis and pull them down, all while maintaining heated eye contact. I rub his boxer briefs covered cock for a moment. He bites his lip, fingers gripping his phone tightly. Gansey lifts his hips enough for me to be able to slide both articles of clothing down and off. His hard cock arches up toward his stomach, twitching and already so damn wet.

I settle more firmly between his legs, running my hands reverently up and down the strong muscles. I lean down toward one of his thighs and, while making sure he’s watching, begin sucking dark hickeys into the inside of his thighs. He gasps out a choked moan and one hand goes up to clutch at his hair, knocking his glasses slightly askew as he does so. I smirk slightly while continuing to give his pretty thighs attention. 

After a couple moments of this, of Gansey’s low moans muffled by his own hand while he tries to keep listening to Helen’s ranting, of his hips twitching and thighs spasming in pleasure, I decide to take pity on him and wrap a hand around his much neglected cock.

A loud groan escapes, albeit muffled by his hand. I shush him gently, pointedly looking at his phone where Helen is still ranting. Gansey nods slightly, and tries to take a couple of calming breaths.

But just as he tries to, I lean forward and lick a strip up his thick cock before wrapping my lips around his tip and sucking hard. All his attempts at composure go flying out the window as he reflexively bucks his hips into my mouth. I wrap my hands around his hips and pin them to the couch, which only elicits another muffled moan of pleasure.

I begin bobbing my head up and down slowly, swirling my tongue and making sure to suck hard on his tip. I look up briefly to see Gansey starring right back, eyes very lidded and filled with lust. He has removed his hand from his mouth, and is instead biting his bottom lip. I suddenly take him all the way down my throat, causing his mouth to drop open and a very loud moan to be heard while his hips strain against my hands and his cock throbs.

“Gansey! Are you hurt? What was that?” Helen’s voice sounds frantic, and seeing as Gansey looks completely blissed out and not even registering Helen’s voice, I take the phone from his limp grasp and answer in his stead.

“Hey, Helen! It’s Artemis! Gansey just tripped over one of his models and is currently bemoaning the disaster.”

I’m still stroking his cock, alternating between fast and slow, and Gansey is letting out a near constant stream of moans now, decorum and composure long forgotten. I lean the phone against my shoulder and bring up my now free hand to shove two fingers into his mouth in an attempt to quiet him. He begins sucking them in earnest, which sends a pang of heat down to my core that I struggle to concentrate through.

“Yeah...ok...I’ll make sure he calls you back once he’s finished” I twist my hand roughly over the head of his cock,”fixing the broken model, don’t worry.”

Gansey’s eyes are filled with pleasure tears, his hips won’t stop twitching, his glasses are still distractingly askew, and his tongue is running wildly up and down and around my fingers that I’m now fucking in and out of his mouth.

“Ok...Bye, Helen!”

I hang up the phone and toss it somewhere on the couch. I lean toward Gansey’s ear, still working his cock and still fucking his mouth with my fingers. His cock keeps twitching like he’s gonna cum, but he knows the rules when I’m in charge, so he fights the feeling building.

“You know, you disobeyed me, baby boy.” He whimpers around my fingers, “I told you to be quiet, and you didn’t listen, did you, baby?”

He shakes his head as much as he can.

“Well, since you were a bad boy then maybe you don’t deserve to cum.”

He whines pathetically at that, looking at me with teary pleading eyes. He sucks a little harder on my fingers in an attempt to placate me.

“Hmm”, I pretend to muse over my decision as I slow my hand on his cock, “do you wanna cum, Gans?”

He nods passionately and moans around my fingers. I smirk teasingly.

“Good boy.” Gansey shudders and arches his back slightly, “Well, if you wanna cum so bad, you’ll have to beg me for it.”

I slip my fingers from his mouth, a thin trail of saliva connecting them to his lips. They’re so swollen and red, just begging for a kiss, but I resist and simply look at Gansey expectantly while continuing the maddeningly slow strokes to his dripping and twitching cock. There is something strangely empowering by making someone usually so composed and regal into a whimpering, whining mess desperate to cum.

He looks completely undone, but he still tries to get some words out.

“Pl-please...” he moans pitifully, “please...wanna...wanna cum...”

I nip at his jaw teasingly, and still my hand completely, causing him to let out a distressed whine and the pleasure tears in his eyes to flow down his cheeks.

“I don’t know, Gans,” I hum, “you don’t seem like you need it very much.” I let out a fake sigh as I remove my hands from his cock and begin making as if I’m gonna walk away.

Gansey’s eyes fill with panic, and he latches onto my arm while trying to subtly tug me back.

“No! Please, Artemis, don’t go!”

I turn to face him more, and I put on my best look of contempt.

“Well,” I almost sneer out, allowing some of my werewolf growl to penetrate my voice, “then you better beg like you mean it, whore.”

He shivers and has to close his eyes and bite his lip at my tone, his cock twitching and dribbling even more. He clambers off the couch and kneels in front of me, thighs spread, head bowed, hands clenched on his knees.

“Please, Artemis,” his usually controlled and charismatic voice is now raw and dripping with want and need, “please let me cum. Please make me cum. I want to cum so bad, please!”

He’s nearly shaking with desire now. I gently press my foot to the inside of one of his thighs, and he obediently spreads them a couple inches more. I suppress a smile of satisfaction at his submissiveness, and make sure to keep that same animalistic growl to my voice.

“And who’s are you, Gansey?”

His breath hitches.

“Yours,” he whispers, “yours and Adam’s.”

“Good boy”, I praise, and he shivers, “and what are you to Adam and I?”

I see his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows thickly.

“I’m your...” he falters slightly, and presses his lips together. I thread my fingers through his hair and pull, making him lift his face and look at me. His hazel eyes are shining with pleasure tears once more, his crooked glasses making him look all the more disheveled and beautiful.

“What are you to Adam and I.” I growl, “I won’t ask again.”

He whimpers.

“I’m your...” he closes his eyes, but a sharp tug to his hair has his eyes widening and mouth dropping open before he cries, “I’m your whore! Your...your whore to u-use and...and fuck and...I’m your whore!”

I smile softly and caress my hand gently down to grip his jaw and wipe away the pleasure tears that are yet again running down his cheeks.

“Good boy, Gansey”, I praise once more, “Our good little whore.”

And with that, I’m kneeling down with him, wrapping a hand around his cock and jerking him fast and rough, and sucking deep hickeys into his sensitive neck. He cries out and arches into me, his polo covered nipples straining against the fabric.

“Come on, baby boy”, I murmur by his ear, “Cum for me like the good little whore you are.”

He lets out another broken cry that sounds kinda like my name before he cums so hard he’s shaking uncontrollably. I stroke him through it, letting him ride it out. He keeps whining and whimpering in his afterglow, his cheeks flushed a beautiful shade of red, and his eyes gorgeously hazy.

I kiss his temple, praising him again, before I pick him up bridal style and carry him to our bedroom. Despite him being taller and far more muscular than I am, I’m able to do this with ease due to my inherent werewolf strength.

I lay him down on our bed, and slip out briefly to get a washcloth. When I come back, he was almost completely dozed off, but becomes stubbornly alert again. He usually gets like this when he becomes especially submissive, all relaxed, pliant, sleepy, and clingy. 

Speaking of clingy, when I finish cleaning him off and help him change into his pyjamas, taking off his glasses and putting them on our nightstand, I start to walk out so I can throw away the dirty washcloth in the hamper, but he clings to my wrist, broken whimpers leaving him. My heart breaks as I gently extract my wrist from his grip, kissing his forehead with a promise of a speedy return, and go to the laundry room. I stop by the makeshift kitchen to grab him a glass of water, and then return to find him whining and writhing slightly into his pillow. 

I smile lovingly, place the glass of water on our nightstand, and slip into bed behind him, spooning him. He quiets quickly when I begin gently running my hands up and down his sides while kissing his nape and making soft shushing noises. He then turns and buries his face in my neck while wrapping his arms around my waist. Gansey’s breathing evens out as he falls asleep clutching me tightly.

I smile and run my fingers soothingly through his hair, grateful that he’s sleeping deeply for the first time in a little while, the stress of life having made his insomnia much worse.

With the comfort of his warmth and love settled deep in my heart, I allow myself to slip into sleep as well, eager for when Adam returns so we can all cuddle together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this self-indulgent hogwash!! Again, constructive feedback is much appreciated!!


End file.
